Weapon Collection
by AnekiScribbles
Summary: This will contain a bunch of oneshots from the Naruto Verse, mostly from prompts. Will vary from short one shots to long ones and many pairings, even just friendship fics :) Enjoy
1. Nejitema: Hug

P**rompt: Hug**

**Pairing: NejiTema**

**Rating: K**

He was in full focus, she knew this of the way his shoulders tensed as he stood over the table, eyes roaming over the mass of papers in front of him.

Temari stood at the doorway of the deserted cryptology, deserted except for the Hyuuga over working himself. He didn't know she was arriving to Konoha today, she had decided to surprise him. It had been a couple of months since they last saw each other.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room confirming it's almost empty state before strutting over to the Hyuuga from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist. Fuck it, she missed him. His body tensed for a second before relaxing into the embrace.

"I didn't know you were coming to konoha today." His voice broke the silence as he took her hand in his and lifted it up to kiss her wrists.

"Surprise." She replied with an obvious smile on her lips.


	2. NejiTema: Sleepcuddle

P**rompt: Sleep/cuddle**

**Pairing: NejiTema**

**Rating: K**

If Temari thought desert nights in Suna were cold, it was nothing compared to the freezing nights in the country of snow.

"Move over, Hyuuga." The blonde hissed at the male Shinobi in bed as she clutched her three blankets around her body. Of course the place they were staying it just had to have a heating problem.

All Temari had wanted after completely successful mission was to power down and get some we deserved rest. Instead she was now exhausted and cold. The cold floor under her feet didn't help either.

Neji peeked up at the female with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. It was entertaining seeing the usually headstrong Kunoichi, clutching the blankets as if her life depended on it standing by his bed. His lips quirked upward as he shifted across the bed and reached out for her wrist with one hand to tug her down.

"We could get caught by the others you know." He told her as she climbed onto the bed eagerly cover them with blankets.

"Shut up, Hyuuga!" Was her response as she tangled herself with him, pressing her icy skin against his causing him to hiss at the cold but quickly wrapped his own arms around her pulling her in closer.


	3. NejiTema: Argue

**Prompt: Argue**

**Pairing: NejiTema**

**Rating: K+**

"You're an asshole Hyuuga!"

"Must you always result to name calling."

"It's not name calling when it's the truth."

"Oh don't act childish."

"I'm not being childish! You're the one that's being the childish one here!"

"I'm not asking for much, you know?"

"Neither AM I!"

"It's five percent Temari… you can't expect me to be okay with that."

"Don't give me that tone Neji. I won't feel guilty, you can't make me."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm trying to make you understand."

"I can do this Neji! You're just doubting my abilities, I'm not less capable of you, you know!"

"I never said you were! God, Temari! Can't you just understand I worry about you. A five percent survival rate for a solo mission is not a lot."

"I am the only one who can lift the one percent to five."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"You look like hell you know,"

"What did you expect? It was a five percent, you couldn't expect me to come home without a few scratches."

"You came back with a fractured skull, countless broken bones and internal bleeding. That's not a few scratches."

"I came back alive didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."


	4. NejiTema: GoodBye

**Prompt: Goodbye**

**Pairing: NejiTema**

**Rating: K**

"This is stupid." Temari spoke out loud as she headed towards the Konoha gates side by side with Neji.  
"You going to miss me, Temari?" Her companion responded with cock of his eyebrow and a hint of a smirk. And her response came out with a snort, even though it was true. Both of them would miss each other, and they each knew that.

But that was the disadvantage of being in a relationship with someone who lived in a different country, especially when you were a shinobi. Both their hands kept by their side, or hidden in pockets like their relationship. With a situation like theirs, family politics would get involved if people found out. So they had both decided on keeping their relationship on the down low. Of course this made their time together extremely limited.

And once more for what felt like the hundredth time they were at the city gates having to say good bye. Of course back at where the Suna kunoichi was staying, they had their 'real' good bye. Kisses that could bot be exchanged here out in the open, were done in her room a long with a little something extra that Temari hid with the high collar of her dress.

But now they stood face to face for one last exchange before Temari headed back to Suna.

"I'll see you around then, Hyuuga." Temari finally broke the silence before turning her back at him, starting to walk away.

"Temari, keep yourself safe."

The said Kunoichi looked back at the Hyuuga a small smile ghosting across her lips. Her teal eyes saying the same words right back at him before she leapt of into the trees.


	5. NejiTema: Busted

**prompt: Busted**

**Pairing: NejiTema**

**Rating: K**

The space beside Neji was empty again, the warmth that used to be there now replaced with the cool air. Pale eyes flickered towards the clock, it was three thirty in the morning what on earth could she be doing at this time. His lips twitched, never-mind he knew exactly what she was doing.  
Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed the 26 year old Hyuuga stretched his arms before heading out of the bedroom quietly. His special eyes aiding him in navigating the long halls before a dim light coming from the kitchen caught his attention.

Slowly and queitly he placed himself leaning against the doorway, arms crossed across his chest and a smirk playing on his lips as he took in the blonde suna Kunoichi squatting in front of the open fridge.

"Again Temari?" His voice broke the silence causing the blonde to pause for a second before standing up straight and turning to face him. Her pregnant belly portruding slightly.

"Shut up Hyuuga, this is your fault."


	6. Sibling drabble: Aza, Iza, Kio: Happy

**Prompt: Happy Memory**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Characters: Azami, Izanami, Kiyoshi (OC's) **

**Rating: K **

**Type: Friendship/Sibling Fic**

It was simple really, nothing special.

It was another normal day, the sun shining bright from the clouds. My brother, Kio was setting up the picnic he had prepared earlier today as I wrestled with Aza, each of us trying to throw the other in the water. She may have had strength on her side but I had speed. Each time one of us stumbled we'd laugh and get cocky hoping the victory was ours. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kio shaking his head and chuckling at our antics. Even at the age of 20 we still acting like we were 8. Not that it mattered.

As Shinobi any day could mean the end of our lives, and we planned on living each day as much as possible. Especially on days where all three of us had off, and we'd do something together.

"Careful you too! You could slip and hit your heads!" Came Kio's voice as he faced us, hands placed on his hips, resembling close to an angry mother. I turned my head a snarky response about to roll of my tongue when Azami took advantage of the situation. She shoved me into the lake with her shoulder, but not before I grabbed her own and pulled her down with me. Both of us Crashing into the water with a large splash, barely missing the nearby rocks. I could already hear Kio frantically shouting at us from above with worry.

Azami and I exchanged a quick glance between us as he appeared leaning over the surface. And then we were in complete synch. Stimultaneoulsy we lunged up wards, grabbing Kio and within second pulling him into the lake as well. Before laugh at his shocked face when he resurfaced.

He dunked up both under water for revenge. But that didn't stop us from resuming our laughter when we resurfaced, and even he had that goofy smile on his face before pulling us into a tight embrace.

We were siblings, we were one. And we loved each other.


End file.
